Lebih Kental Dari Darah
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Seandainya adalah kata terlarang yang melemahkan hati. Namun, bila seandainya menjadi sebuah kenyataan sekalipun, Kaneki Ken tak yakin, akhir akan tetap berubah seperti yang Ia mau. Angst. Kaneki x Hide. Canon.


**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

 **Warning:** Canon, IC, Friendship, Typo (s), Plotless.

 **Summary:** 'Seandainya' adalah kata terlarang yang melemahkan hati. Namun, bila 'seandainya' menjadi sebuah kenyataan sekalipun, Kaneki Ken tak yakin, akhir akan tetap berjalan seperti yang Ia mau.

.

.

 _"Ayo, kita pulang, Kaneki."_

 _Baik hidupnya ataupun hidup sahabatnya di masa lampau bersih dari dendam dan pertumpahan darah. Baik Hide maupun Kaneki ,berbuat segala hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melindungi (berusaha mengerti di sisi Hide) sang sahabat. Seandainya salah satu dari mereka mengabaikan aturan tak tertulis yang ada, mungkinkah mereka masih bisa bersama dan bercerita layaknya sahabat dekat?_

.

Pemuda tanggung awal dua puluhan berambut putih tersebut menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Telapak tangan sebelah kiri menutup mata kiri yang berubah tak lagi sama seperti mata kanan. Menutupi dari pemuda lain berusia sebaya yang duduk pada kursi berjarak semeja di kedai Anteiku.

Pemuda berambut coklat mengabaikan nyeri luar biasa. Menyeruput pelan kopi hitam di cangkir yang tergenggam. Tersenyum riang ke arah sang sahabat dekat yang berdiri di seberang meja.

"Sudah kuduga. Kopi ini tak nikmat sama sekali. Membuat kopi memang sulit ya, Kaneki." Pemuda berambut coklat terang yang terbalut seragam tempur pasukan CCG terkekeh.

Pemuda yang lain mendengus lucu, "ya, Hide."

Menatap sang sahabat yang berpakaian serba hitam, Hide kembali terkekeh. Mengernyit ketika nyeri yang luar biasa muncul dua kali lipat ketika tubuhnya terguncang akibat tawa, "aku sudah lama mengetahuinya, Kaneki."

Terucap begitu riang dan tanpa beban. Seakan membicarakan seorang gadis yang disukai salah satu dari mereka. Begitu ringan, hangat. Obrolan yang sepantasnya terjadi pada sepasang sahabat yang lama tak bersua.

Kembali terkekeh, Hide juga menutup mata kirinya. Mengimitasi gerak Kaneki yang tak menurunkan telapak tangan dari wajah sedaritadi.

Kaneki tak lagi menutup mata kiri. Bola mata hitam dengan iris semerah darah tampak. Menunduk seakan malu sahabatnya mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Perasaan takut ditinggalkan pasrah diterima meski menyesakkan.

"Kau tahu, Kaneki? Melihatmu bercengkerama dengan mereka semua membuatku melihat sesuatu yang selama ini Kau idamkan. Touka-chan, Nishiki- _senpai,_ dan para pegawai yang lain. Kau membaur dengan mereka."

Mata sewarna madu Hide mengitari ruang Anteiku. Meja-meja dan kursi yang penuh dengan pelanggan namun tidak untuk malam ini. Celoteh riang dan perdebatan tak penting para pegawai kedai yang membuatnya mendengus menahan tawa di hari-hari yang lalu. Sosok pria tua beruban pengelola Anteiku yang tersenyum hangat pada Kaneki ,muncul begitu saja di pelupuk mata.

"Melihatmu bersama mereka…. Mungkin aku terdengar egois, Kaneki. Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi aku merasa yang ditinggalkan."

"Maaf, Hide," Kaneki Ken melirik sekilas sosok sang sahabat. Kembali menunduk, tak mampu membalas senyum Hide. Malu sosok yang paling ingin Ia lindungi mengetahui rahasianya.

"Kau tahu, Kaneki? Akhir-akhir ini Kau cukup terkenal."

Kaneki tersenyum ketika Hide tertawa dan mengejek Kaneki dengan menutup mata sebelah kiri.

"Mereka menyebutmu 'Ghoul Berpenutup Mata'."

" _Hai."_ Kaneki terpancing untuk menertawai lelucon dari sebuah fakta yang dilemparkan Hide.

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh darimu setelah Kau keluar dari rumah sakit dulu," Hide mengabaikan pekik kaget Kaneki. "Dan malam ketika Nishiki- _senpai_ menghajarku habis-habisan, aku tahu segalanya."

"Apa?" Kedua mata Keneki tak melepas pandang dari Hide yang masih saja mempertahankan senyum. Topik yang mereka bicarakan tak seringan membicarakan cuaca Tokyo ketika mereka akan bepergian keluar rumah.

Kaneki sesaat tak memahami bagaimana Hide memandangnya.

"Malam itu aku tak benar-benar sekarat. Aku pura-pura seakan mati, berharap Nishiki- _senpai_ akan sedikit kasihan dan tak menghajarku lagi. Aku juga mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Yoshimura-san."

"Hide…. Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu padaku?_

 _Kenapa sikapmu tak berubah sedikitpun padaku?_

 _Aku bukan lagi Kaneki Ken yang dulu. Aku ghoul yang telah membunuh banyak nyawa, mereka yang memakai seragam sepertimu._

" _Ne,_ Kaneki," Hide menumpukan telapak tangan pada pinggir meja kayu. Darah memercik begitu banyak di lantai. Berdiri. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang makin mendera. Mempertahankan senyum agar sang sahabat tak perlu merisaukan dirinya. "Sejak hari itu, aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengatakan segalanya padaku."

"Kita sahabat sejak kita kecil. Kau menganggapku sahabatmu, kan, Kaneki?"

" _Hai."_ Mata kelabu dan merah Kaneki meng _copy_ permukaan danau.

"Apa menurutmu aku peduli apa yang dikatakan Touka-chan waktu itu?"

" _Kau harus merahasiakan identitasmu dari sahabatmu. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui kalau Kau adalah ghoul. Aku akan membunuh sahabatmu kalau dia mengetahui identitasmu yang sekarang, Kaneki."_

"Apa yang Kau lakukan benar-benar menunjukkan Kaneki yang kukenal selama ini."

 _Karena itu, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu dan berusaha mengerti meski di jalan yang berbeda. Aku ingin mengetahui informasi apapun tentangmu dan sebisa mungkin berada di sisimu meski Kau tak menyadarinya, Kaneki. Karena itu aku bergabung bersama CCG untuk memastikan bahwa keadaanmu baik-baik saja._

Sebelah tangan Hide berusaha menutupi aliran darah di area pinggang. Lantai yang Ia pijak teraliri likuid merah pekat berbau anyir.

"Hide?!"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kaneki. Tadi aku sedikit ceroboh dalam pertempuran dan mendapat luka ini. Untung aku masih bisa menemuimu di sini."

Wajah Hide mengernyit menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Permukaan kulitnya mendingin (entah karena salju yang semakin deras di luar sana atau karena menurunnya suhu tubuh yang keluar terikat aliran darah) dan mulai terlihat pucat.

"Kaneki, aku harap setelah ini Kau mau menceritakan segalanya padaku." Jari telunjuk terbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna gelap menggaruk pipi pucat.

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu saja menyimpan bebanmu seorang diri seakan aku tak ada. Seakan aku orang lain dan bukan sahabatmu."

"Maaf, Hide."

 _Hide adalah sosok yang membuatku mengikis rasa sepi ditinggalkan ibu. Hide yang membagi makan siangnya padaku ketika keluarga bibiku mengabaikanku. Hide yang mendekatiku ketika semua anak menganggapku seakan aku tak ada. Hide yang mengulurkan tangan padaku dan menganggapku teman ketika pertamakali bertemu. Hide yang menemukanku di tengah buku-buku penghilang sepi peninggalan ayah. Hide yang cerewet mengingatkanku akan segala hal yang harus aku lakukan. Hide yang selalu membuat telingaku berdenging karena celotehan tak pentingnya tentang berbagai topik._

 _Hide, satu-satunya sahabat yang begitu ingin kulindungi. Karena itu aku menyembunyikan segala hal yang menimpaku setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit waktu itu._

"jadi, Kaneki…, berjanjilah setelah ini Kau tak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku lagi."

Tubuh Hide merosot. Tak lagi mampu sepasang kaki terbalut sepatu militer tersebut menopang berat tubuh setelah darah mengalir keluar begitu banyak. Kadua lutut bertumpu dan tergenangi pekatnya darah.

"Hide!" Kaneki bergegas mendekat dan menumpu kedua lengan Hide.

"Berjanjilah, Kaneki."

" _Hai,_ Hide."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Kaneki."

Terucap begitu lemah sebelum tubuh yang terlindungi seragam tempur CCG ambruk ke dalam kukungan lengan Kaneki Ken.

Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar selirih apapun untuk melegakan sesak yang dirasakan Kaneki. Tak ada gerak selemah serangga yang dirasakan Kaneki dari sosok sang sahabat dalam pelukan.

Mata kiri Kaneki kembali memutih dengan iris kelabu. Lengan kuatnya memeluk tubuh sang sahabat begitu erat. Kedua mata terpejam namun likuid bening terus mengalir keluar.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hide. Kita pulang." Terucap begitu pelan dan memilukan.

Meletakkan tubuh sang sahabat senyaman mungkin di kedua lengan. Bangkit dan keluar dari Anteiku yang perlahan-lahan terbakar, dengan kedua lengan yang tak melepas tubuh sang sahabat. Tak memerhatikan sekitar. Tak lagi penting apapun itu kecuali keberadaan sang sahabat dalam rengkuhan. Melangkah untuk pulang. Melangkah untuk memenuhi keinginannya dan keinginan Hide.

Berjalan terlalu tenang ditengah gempuran cahaya halikopter CCG yang tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya. Tak lagi gentar berada di area musuh. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk ketakutan akan kematian diri sendiri.

Tak ada dendam yang berputar bengis dan mengerikan mengelilingi takdir mereka. Mungkin saja keadaan akan berubah seandainya Kaneki memberanikan diri mengatakan segalanya pada Hide. Bukan terjebak dalam ketakutan akan ditinggalkan karena keadaan yang tak diinginkannya.

Hide adalah sahabatnya. Seharusnya Kaneki tak meragukan sedikitpun akan perasaan Hide. Seharusnya Kaneki tak meragukan sedikitpun persahabatannya dengan Hide.

Karena yang menjadi sahabatnya adalah Hide. Sahabat yang begitu ingin dia lindungi.

Kaneki menatap wajah Hide. Terpejam dengan sedikit senyuman beku yang tertinggal.

Kaneki hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan untuk pulang.

.

.

END

.

.

Nulis difandom ini bikin aku keluar dari tempat amanku. Aku yang tak suka angst, jadi sendirinya bikin angst. Maaf kalo angst-nya ga begitu kerasa ya. Maaaaf *peluk Hide.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
